My Life, My Lover, My Lady is The Galaxy (One-Shot)
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Auber was a bartender working in the hottest bar in Xander and helping support her ill mother and teenager brother and make ends meet. One faithful night she met the man of her dreams Peter Quill. But being the legendary Outlaw and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy came with a price and they both paid it in the end. (Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy 2)


"I'll see you soon"

With that the door shut as she heard footsteps fading away.

Auber sat up, her grip on the sheets tighten around her bare body. She was breathing slowly trying to gain her breath before she realized what happened. He left again, going back to his space ship to fly off into the Galaxy, going back to his life as the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Auber slipped out of the bed and into her bathroom, she knew she had to get rid of the things that showed he was there before his mother and little brother returned from going out. Her little brother wanted to go to the park and she was about to go until her mother stepped in the last moment and decided to take him.

Her mother was a single-mother. Who provided for Auber and her fifteen year old brother. They lived in Xander and appeared to look like humans but weren't but were from an ancient race. Auber's mother provided and took care of her two children, until she came down with a rare illness in which she couldn't work anymore and had to stay home. Which made Auber and her brother start working. Auber's brother started working as an apprentice for the Nova Corps and ran errands for the head members. While Auber decided to work at the bar, which was how she met him..

 _Auber was working the bar, serving drinks and being polite to the men that were flirting at her, with a slur to their voice. She was walking around serving men and women their drinks and a drunk man grabbed her arm and sat her down next to him_

 _"What's a beautiful woman doing here?" The man slurred as Auber tried to hide her expression of disgust when the man's breath reeked of pure alcohol. Auber smiled politely as she tried moving her arm away from the man who had a strong grip on her_

 _"I'm just serving the drinks, if you could please let me attend to my job I can call someone to get you home safely" Auber said as the man looked at her with his eyes half-closed as he shook his head as he tried grabbing the drinks that Auber was holding but she shook her head "You had enough if you can please let me g-"_

 _"Don't talk to me like that!" The man snapped as Auber frowned and she whined as the man's nails started digging into her skin as she tried yanking her arm away from him "Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" She said and all of a sudden the man's grip of her loosen as he was being pushed back_

 _"Hey, leave her alone" A voice said as a man with blond hair was in front of her, she couldn't see her rescuers' face but noticed he was tall_

 _"Or what?" The drunk man slurred as the other man tapped his chin for a moment_

 _"Well..."He said as all of a sudden he grabbed the drunk man's head and slammed his face into the table, knocking him out. He decided to sit down on the stool that the drunk man sat on as Auber and him looked at each other for a moment._

 _They both were looking in awe of each other._

 _Peter's mouth was open as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, she looked like she was human, had long dark hair with golden eyes. She was different than most girls he could tell, she was more beautiful than normal, a look in her eyes that made him want to get to know her, to see how she was._

 _Auber looked at Peter, noticed his moss green eyes looking at her, how he looked so in awe by looking at her and how more handsome than normal than the other men._

 _"I'm so sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve that" Peter spoke softly to her as Auber looked down for a moment and smiled sadly_

 _"I knew being a bartender would be bad, but I didn't expect it to be that bad.. Thank you so much for Saving me" She whispered as Peter smiled softly as he looked at the two drinks that she had in her hands and he pointed at the drinks_

 _"May I?" He asked as she nodded and he took one drink and pushed the other one towards her as she looked at him first but took it_

 _"I shouldn't be drinking on the job, my boss will get mad" Auber spoke as Peter shook his head "I'll just show him my face and he'll probably ask for an autograph" Peter joked as Auber looked confused "I'm sorry what?"_

 _"You don't know me?" Peter asked as Auber shook her head, Peter chuckled as he shook his head_

 _"The war for Xander?" He asked as Auber's eyes widen_

 _"That was years ago! Still feels like yesterday when that happened" Auber said as Peter laughed_

 _"Yeah, my team and I saved Xander from Ronan after he broke the treaty. My name is Peter Quill, but other people know me by Star-Lord. I'm the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, ever heard of us?" Peter asked as Auber thought for a moment before nodding_

 _"I've heard stories about you guys, what you really did was heroic and I thank you for that ,but I thought you guys would be traveling the universe, kicking some butt right now. What brings you to Xander?"_

 _"Just checking in, making sure all is right here in Xander. Also because my team-mate wanted to visit here since she's never been here before. She was very excited of course and the others took her shopping" Peter laughed as Auber smiled and Peter's smile widen as he was successful for making her smile._

 _"So what's a beautiful woman doing here in this place? You really deserve more than this shit-hole" Peter spoke as Auber looked down_

 _"It's to help support my mother and brother, my mother has a terrible illness and my little brother is working but it's not enough to pay the bills" Auber said softly as Peter frowned but nodded_

 _"Of course, I totally understand that. It's never easy to have a sick family member. You're very brave to be working in a bar like this" Peter looked around at the bar and noticed the drunk people. Auber smiled and looked down and looked at him_

 _"My name is Auber, thank you so much for rescuing me tonight" She said as she stuck out her hand and he took her hand and leaned down to kiss her knuckles softly_

 _"It's great to meet you Auber" He whispered as he looked up and smiled, his moss green eyes shining with delight._

Auber heard her mother and brother coming inside and she cleaned up the evidence that her lover was here. She quickly fixed her locket and she changed into new clothes as she head downstairs to meet them.

Her brother bounded towards her with a hug as he ran off to go do some work for the Nova Corps while her mother crossed her arms and looked at her "I know he was around here, Auber, I wasn't born yesterday" Her mother said as Auber sighed and looked down before nodding "How did you know?"

"I saw him quickly making his way back towards the main road, You know how I don't want you with him because he's always not around" Her mother said as she saw her daughter's eyes look sad and her gaze soften "He's doing well?" She asked as Auber nodded

"He was telling me stories about his adventures of course, it makes me happy when he tells me these stories.. It feels like I'm there with him" Auer smiled as her mother smiled a bit, happy that her daughter was happy with someone. Auber looked at her mother

"Peter's not coming back for another few weeks, he just wanted to see me before he left.. He also got me this" Auber pulled the chain from under her shirt and her mother moved closer to look at it

"Where he's from, they call it a locket and he had his name engraved in it" Auber smiled at the heart-shaped locket that she was wearing and in the back it had his name in the back as she looked at her mother "Mom, I know you don't like him because he's never around even for months but he treats me well, he cares" Auber said softly as her mother said and took her daughter's hand and sat her down

"But how long could you keep up with this? You two have been seeing each other for almost two years in Terran time and you two are just like the way you were when you first met.. You see him for a couple of days and then he's gone for a long time saving the galaxy while you're serving drinks at the bar.." Her mother whispered as Auber flinched and looked down, shaking her head

"There will be a day when he's done saving the galaxy, when he can settle down and get married and have children" Auber tried convincing her mother but the older woman shook her head

"What if that day never comes?"

Auber got up and grabbed her long gray jacket and placed it over her shoulders "I'm going to work, I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up on me" Auber said kissing her mother's head as she walked out the door. Once she stepped out she saw the familiar ship flying past her house and leaving Xander, going into the galaxy. Auber felt a tear coming down as she quickly looked down and whipped it away before looking back at the sky.

He was going to come back to her.. She knew it.

* * *

It's been a couple of months since she last saw Peter. She had still been working at the bar serving the men and women of Xander. It was her night off so she decided to dress up and go out with her friends at a popular club at Xander. Her mother at home resting up while her brother was hanging out with his friends.

Once her brother found out who she was 'dating', he kept asking questions. Of course Auber told her younger brother the stories but it hurt a bit since she wished it was him telling the stories to her brother and proving her mother wrong by always being there.

A song came up and she smiled, remembering how Peter loved to dance.

"Come dance with me" Peter smiled as he pulled her from her chair, they had their first date at a nice restaurant and thanks to Peter's star status they got the entire restaurant just for them.

 _"Peter, I don't know how to dance" Auber laughed as Peter looked down at her with awe as he kissed her forehead, he placed his Zune in the speakers as he looked at her_

 _"Here, I can teach you.. Step on my feet" Peter said as she chuckled and stepped on his feet and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he swayed with the song_

 _'The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_  
 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
 _I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_  
 _I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you'_

 _Auber listened to the music as she rested her head on his broad chest as he started humming along, her eyes closing as she felt like this was just a dream._

 _'No I don't want to fall in love_  
 _No I don't want to fall in love_  
 _With you'_

Auber was swaying her hips to the beat of the music as she was dancing with her friends, they were all laughing and having dance offs. At the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar long red jacket and blond hair and she froze.

Peter was here.

It has been months since she last saw him and she was upset with him at this point, hurt that he didn't even bother contacting her. Like he forgot about her.

She pretended to act cool around her friends, they didn't know about her love affair with the legendary Outlaw and she knew once they knew, they would start acting like her mother.

Auber excused herself to get a drink at the bar, she sat down on the stool ordering a drink, she felt someone behind her, his chest pressing against her back and felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist

"Hey" Peter whispered softly and she wanted to hug him then and there but she kept her cool as she took a sip of her drink and she turned to look back at him "Hey" She whispered as Peter smiled softly at her

"How have you been?" He asked as she looked over at her friends who were busy dancing the night away and she looked over at Peter "I'm doing great, thank you for asking. Yourself?" She asked as Peter noticed that Auber was tensed as Peter looked around before turning back to her

"Can we speak in private?" He whispered into her ear and she sighed softly as she got up and he intertwined his fingers with her as he was leading her across the dance floor and outside in the front. She shivered when she stepped out into the cold and he took off his jacket right away to put over her shoulder

"Thank you" She whispered as he smiled softly as he went closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him, she sighed into his embrace as he spoke

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, there's been some trouble with a Titan and he's causing so much damage.. We're getting leads on him and we're going after him" Peter spoke as he kissed the top of her head and she sighed and looked up

"So you're leaving again?" She whispered as Peter's heart broke when he heard the amount of hurt in her voice

"So you're coming here to tell me that you're never coming back and you're going to die going after him" Auber spoke as she pushed Peter away as she began to pace back and fourth and Peter frowned

"I didn't ask for this Auber, I didn't ask to be kidnapped as a child and go to the galaxy. I didn't ask to be raised by the Ravagers . I didn't ask to meet my team-mates. I didn't ask to save the galaxy. I didn't ask to find out who my father was and find out he killed my mother. I didn't ask for my adopted father to die. You don't know how much I want this.. A normal life" Peter whispered as he went towards her and took her hands

"Every time I go into a mission, a life threatening one. I always think about one person and it's you" Peter said as he leaned down to kiss her, she welcomed his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately as if his life depended on it.

"I go into those missions thinking about your smile, your laugh.. Your face.. Everything about you" He said softly as he looked at her golden eyes with his moss green eyes

"These past two years were the best and it made me realize something, that I'm in love with you and I've never been in love. I never loved a woman ever in my life and if I had, I completely forgot about her the day I met you.." He said as Auber smiled with tears in her eyes as he looked at her for a moment with a soft expression

"Leave Xander, come be with me.. I've talked to my team-mates about it and even though they don't like the idea.. They'll get used to it." Peter said as Auber's eyes widen at his proposal. Her heart was telling her to say 'Yes.' That she'll be with him and once the fight is over, they could explore the galaxy together and be happy.

"I... I can't Peter" Auber whispered as she shook her head "I can't leave my family, I can't let my brother be the only person supporting my mother. I can't leave her alone to raise my brother." Auber said with tears in her eyes as Peter released her and was frowning

"Oh.."

"I love you, you changed my life the day you saved me from that drunk at the bar. every date, every dance, every kiss. Everything was real between us" She whispered as she hugged him and he rested his chin on her head

"It's like that song you sang to me once.. Brandy, You're a fine looking girl.. Your life, your lover and lady is the Galaxy" Auber smiled sadly as Peter kissed the top of her head with tears escaping his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. I do. I think about marriage and what our children would look like.. What we would be doing once we grow old." He said softly as she frowned and looked at him

"Let's go find somewhere to spend the night" She whispered as he nodded and grabbed her hand as they went to the nearest hotel.

* * *

Peter was stroking circles around her bare back. Auber looked out the window and saw it was morning. She turned to look at him as he gave a soft smile

"Hey.." He whispered as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, like this would be the last time she would see him.

"I told my team-mates that we would leave soon, that I needed to spend one more actual night with you and I'll be honest with you.. This was the best night ever, and I'm including the sex" He laughed as she chuckled and hit his chest lightly and he fake pouted. Soon they got up and got dressed and they walked out of the hotel with their fingers intertwined and he looked around Xander with a smile

"This reminds me of the day I came here to deal with the Broker about the stone. I'm forgetting something important.." Peter said tapping his chin, thinking for a moment until his eyes widen

"Oh right! I remember when I first met Groot and Rocket.. I was very amazed by Rocket and Groot, a talking Raccoon and an alien tree... You'll never see that in Terra!"

"What's a Raccoon?" Auber asked as Peter smirked "A rodent from Terra.. But don't tell Rocket I said that" Peter chuckled as they walked around for a moment until he looked at the locket on her neck and smiled

"You're wearing the locket I gave you" Peter noted as she smiled and nodded "My favorite thing in the whole galaxy.. Feels like you're there every time you're gone" Auber said as Peter was in front of her now and saw his ship parked near the others

"I promise, one day I'll be back Auber, and this fight will be over and I'll take you across the galaxy and we can be happy" He whispered as she smiled "I love you Peter"

"I love you too Auber"

They both leaned in to kiss each other, taking their time with this kiss. Auber knew that Peter could die saving the galaxy once again.. That he may never come back but she knew he was doing what he loved. Protecting the Galaxy.

"I promise I'll be back" Peter whispered as he kissed her one last time and she smiled and nodded "I'll be waiting on it" She said as he chuckled and kissed her one last time before they broke apart and he started walking towards his ship and he looked back at her and she waved.

She thought one day he would come back... That they could have a normal life together.

But that day never came.

Author's Note:

To celebrate the success of the Princess and The Guardians of the Galaxy and of course the second Guardians movie coming out I have created this one-shot!

This story takes place late early 2018 with flashbacks happening in 2016.

Brandy, You're a fine girl was a huge inspiration on this story and once I heard it, this story came into my mind and I was writing it down on my way from school to home for about a week.

I'll be back writing in June since school ends at that time to writing my Doctor Strange story and starting my Civil War story and finishing my X-Men story. Then once 2018 hits then we'll be getting To the Stars (The second part of the Princess and the Guardians of the Galaxy)

From time to time I'll be posting sneak-peaks of To the Stars and maaaan do I have plans. Anthea will be in for one hell of a ride and my plans for Sylvia.. She's my favorite character already for this story.

I'll give you the description of the story:

Anthea, daughter of a power royal family and member of the Guardians has been protecting the galaxy with her boyfriend Peter Quill and the other Guardians for a couple of months. But with the accident involving Ayesha and being introduced to Peter's father Ego. Things take a turn and her relationship with Peter is tested. Who is Sylvia Udonta? What are her motives and why did she join the Guardians? A story about friendship, heartbreak and being a family.

Leave comments! I love reading them and if you want to PM and talk about the second movie then go ahead!

See you guys next month!


End file.
